lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
This Place Is Death-Enhanced transcript
Enhanced version of Season 5, Episode 5: This Place Is Death-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 This is Sun, an Oceanic 6 survivor who is plotting to kill Benjamin Linus to seek vengeance for her husband's death. This is Sun's daughter, Ji Yeon with Sun's mother in Seoul, Korea. This takes place three years after the Oceanic 6 left the island. Kate has just discovered that Ben is the person trying to gain custody of Aaron. Kate left Aaron in Sun's care while Kate tracked down the person trying to take Aaron away from her. We now know that person is Ben. The Oceanic 6 saw Jin on the freighter seconds before it was about to explode and presume he died in the explosion. This is Sun's husband Jin who was found stranded at sea by Danielle Rousseau's research team in the previous episode, "The Little Prince." The numbers heard on the transmitter 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42, are being broadcast from a radio tower on the island built by the DHARMA Initiative. They are the same numbers Hurley used to win the lottery before crashing on the island. Jin met Danielle Rousseau on the island after Oceanic flight 815 crashed in 2004. Jin is confused because he is unaware that he is flashing through time. He is experiencing the same flashes as the other Oceanic survivors left behind. As seen in the Season 1 finale, "Exodus" Rousseau told the Oceanic survivors her team found the tower near the Black Rock. Rousseau will eventually use the tower to broadcast her own distress call. The Oceanic survivors heard Rousseau's call in the first episode of the series. Jin believes Sun may be at the camp. The last time Jin saw Sun she was pregnant and on the helicopter which left him behind on the freighter just as the freighter was about to explode. Jin does not know the island has "moved" making it impossible for the helicopter to have returned to the island. Jin is unaware that Sun has given birth to their baby girl, Ji Yeon. Rousseau will live alone on the island for the next 16 years. At this time in 1988 she is pregnant with her baby girl, Alex. Jin knows that sound is coming from the smoke monster. Jin and the rest of the Oceanic survivors heard the noise their first night on the island. Act 2 The smoke monster allows some to live while killing others. We have seen the smoke monster kill several people on the island. Its first victim was the Oceanic 815 pilot in the first episode of the series. It also killed Mr. Eko and attacked some of Widmore's mercenaries from the freighter. In the Season 1 finale, "Exodus" Locke was dragged through the jungle in similar fashion by the smoke monster but escaped without harm. Montand is being dragged below the Temple. Ben referred to the Temple as the last safe place on the island in the Season 4 episode, "Meet Kevin Johnson." In the Season 1 episode, "Exodus" Rousseau told the Oceanic survivors Montand lost him arm in the Dark Territory. The hum and bright light indicate Jin is about to go through a time flash. Rousseau does not experience the flash and will not travel through time. This is the first time that Jin has experienced a flash while conscious. This is because Jin was unconscious and floating in the water after the freighter exploded. This is Rousseau's music box a gift from her love, Robert. The music box was broken for years until Sayid fixed it for her in the Season 1 episode, "Solitary." As Rousseau told Sayid in "Solitary" she believed her people were "carriers" of a sickness and she had not choice but to kill them. Jin has just flashed through time once again. Sawyer and Jin have not seen each other since the Oceanic survivors split camps in the Season 4 premiere "The Beginning of the End." Act 3 Jin learned that Charlotte is fluent in Korean as revealed in the Season 4 episode "Something Nice Back Home." Richard Alpert told Locke to save those left behind on the island he must convince all of the Oceanic 6 to return to the island. This is the first time Sun has confronted Ben since they have been off the island. Ben killed one of Widmore's mercenaries who was wearing a heart rate monitor linked by transmitter to the C-4 explosives on the freighter. The man's death caused the C-4 to detonate. Ben is speaking of Eloise Hawking who told Ben he has only 70 hours to get the Oceanic 6 back to the island. Kate was upset with Jack when he told her the Oceanic 6 must go back to the island as seen in the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home." Sayid worked for Ben as an assassin but he no longer trusts Ben. And because Jack has aligned with Ben Sayid no longer trusts Jack either. Ben left the island from the Orchid when he turned an ancient wheel and was transported to the Tunisian desert ten months in the future. Charlotte is suffering severe side effects from the time flashes or temporal shifts. She shows signs of temporal displacement a condition caused by time travel when one's mind cannot distinguish between past, present and future. The time flashes are now coming more frequently and with greater intensity. Nose bleeds are an indication that the time flashes are now taking a toll on the other survivors as well. Act 4 When the chopper landed on the freighter Kate told Sun that she would find Jin and bring him to the chopper. But Jack insisted that Kate return to the chopper and Jin was left behind just as the freighter exploded. Ben's claims he kept everyone safe by using Sayid to kill Charles Widmore's associates who were following the Oceanic 6. [Sic somewhere in the above, as it isn't a complete sentence. Accurate as transcribed.] Charlotte is now showing symptoms similar to those of George Minkowski an officer onboard the freighter who died from temporal displacement. Faraday declared his love for Charlotte in this season's episode, "Jughead." Geronimo Jackson is a 1970s rock band. Charlie and Hurley listened to their only album in the DHARMA Swan station in the Season 2 episode, "The Hunting Party." The Orchid station was built by the DHARMA Initiative to conduct experiments in time travel. It is located deep below the ground and disguised at ground level by a greenhouse, to hide its true purpose. The Orchid was built at this location to take advantage of the unique electromagnetic properties on this part of the island. The survivors are now in a time period before the DHARMA Initiative built the Orchid. In the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home" Charlotte declined the offer for rescue and chose to stay on the island. At that time, Charlotte told Faraday she was looking for the place she was born. During an archaeological dig in Tunisia Charlotte found the remains of a polar bear with a DHARMA logo attached to its collar. The discover appeared to hold great significance for Charlotte as seen in the Season 4 episode "Confirmed Dead." Act 5 Jin promised Sun he would get Sun and their unborn baby off the island, in the Season 4 episode "Something Nice Back Home." The light radiating from below is coming from the ancient chamber that houses the wheel which Ben turned to "move" the island. They have now flashed to an earlier time before the well was dug so they have no access to Locke in the ancient chamber below. In this season's premiere, "Because You Left" Faraday spoke to Desmond during a previous flash to a time period when Desmond lived in the Swan station. Act 6 This is Christian Shephard, Jack's father who died in Sydney, Australia. Jack also saw Christian on the island in the Season 1 episode, "White Rabbit." Locke went to the cabin to find Jacob the mysterious ruler of the Others in the Season 4 episode, "Cabin Fever." Instead, Locke found Christian in the cabin. Christian told Locke he was not Jacob but he could speak on Jacob's behalf. Locke wasn't told how to "move" the island. Ben interpreted the order to mean that Jacob wanted Ben to "move" the island and suffer the consequences. Ben met Eloise Hawking at the church in Los Angeles in this season's episode, "The Lie." Locke will be found dead in an LA apartment as revealed in last season's finale "There's No Place Like Home." Locke's death was listed as suicide. This is the same wheel that Ben turned to "move" the island in last season's finale "There's No Place Like Home." This is the same wedding ring that Jin gave to Locke on the island. The inscription reads "We Will Never Be Apart." In this season's episode, "Jughead" Desmond demanded that Charles Widmore give him the whereabouts of Faraday's mother. Widmore gave Desmond this LA address. This is Faraday's mother, Eloise Hawking. Desmond met Eloise long ago. She is the woman who refused to sell him an engagement ring for Penny in the Season 3 episode "Flashes Before Your Eyes." Category:Season 5